


Two Kingdoms

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy AU, For peace, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off "The World is still Beautiful."</p><p>In order to sign a peace treaty between the Sun Empire and the Rain Kingdom, an engagement has been forged between Prince Damian Al Ghul and Princess Timothea Drake III. </p><p>The Sun Emperor wants the bond the Rain royals have to the Dragon God. </p><p>The Rain King wants to buy some time for his small kingdom. </p><p>Timothy Jackson Drake just wants to find a loophole before his twelve year old fiancee decides to look under his skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they saw eachother, history books will describe how the Sun King took one look at his future Queen and instantly fell in love with her beautiful face and gentle smile.

Poets will write sagas of their romance.

Myths will be born of their instant, magical connection.

And, as with all stories blurred beyond recognition by the passage of time, these stories were all great exaggerated.

The first time Prince Damian Al Ghul of the Sun Empire laid eyes on his bride to be, Princes Timothea Louisa Callixta of Drake III, heir of the Rain, he was… unimpressed.

Royals of the Land of Rain were as infamous for their bond with the Dragon God as they were for their haunting beauty, and while Timothea was an exotic beauty in the Land of Sun with her pale skin and frigid eyes, was far less impressive than what the Prince had expected.

Her shoulders were too broad.

Her waist was far less slender than any other courtesan he had seen to that day.

Her chest was underdeveloped for someone her age.

Her breasts far less perky.

The defiant light in her eyes was made only more pronounced by the proud tilt of her chin.

He felt defied by her slender form and pale green/blue dress.

And as one known for not being able to keep his tongue – and not seen a real need to do so – he slowly descended from his throne to tell the woman how inappropriate for his hand she was and crush her silly expectations of queendom before she could ever start whatever ridiculous speech of love and devotion she had prepared to ensnare him with.

He refused her outstretched hand in favor of tugging at her bulging skirt – secretly appreciating the delicate silk of the dress and how it seemed to caress his fingers – and sneering at her surprised blue eyes.

“Do send for a messenger,” he told his personal bodyguard, never removing his gaze from the princess’ shocked one. “I believe the peace treaty cannot be signed if the Land of Rain did not fulfill their end of the bargain.”

His bodyguard, his faithful Jason, nodded, shocked himself at his attitude.

“Your Highness!” Princess Timothea’s own aide said in surprise, his hand uselessly reaching for his charge as if to guard her from his open disdain. “This _is_ Princess Timothea of the Rain.”

“Silence, peasant,” Damian hissed, his smile mocking. “I was promised a beautiful princess and instead they sent me this joke.”

He watched with pleasure as the Princess’ pale cheeks colored in shame, and how her eyes became glassy and unfocussed if only for a second before she was pulled back gently by her guard.

“There is no way,” he continued cruelly. “That my honored grandfather would stop the war between our kingdoms in exchange for such a wench.”

“Wench?!” The Rain guard hissed, his arm curling protectively around his princess’ waist, his brow furrowing yet his shoulders unable to tense by the knowledge Damian was superior in every way and any act of defiance would mean the man’s death.

“Yes, wench,” Damian repeated, his mouth curling to leer at his bride to be. “Your King and Queen must be obvious fools if the expected me to roll over and forgive the lives of their subjects when they sent such disappointment into my own castle. And now they will pay with their lives.”

“Sir,” Jason whispered from behind him, his own voice expressing his disbelief.

Damian ignored it in lieu of continuing his challenging mockery. He ignored his protector’s steps towards him just as he ignored the way the stained glass windows of his rooms slowly started vibrating.

“How…” the princess whispered finally. The first words Damian ever heard from her lips.

“How?” he asked, tilting his head back. “How can you earn my forgiveness? How can I stop my grandfather’s sword? I’m afraid there is nothing more to discuss, My Lady. You failed, I don’t want you as my bride.”

“No,” Princess Timothea whispered, her lips tight. “How dare you speak with such freedom of the slaughter of my people, you disgusting, spoiled, little brat.”

Damian had barely a second to take a step back, his eyes wide, before the princess burst into actions that would be etched into his memory until the day he died.

With dexterous hands, she pushed her aide to the side, while at the same time reaching for the sword hanging from his hip, her eyes wide and enraged, her lips pulled back into a snarl that showed her teeth.

Just as the doors to his chambers burst open and a gust of wind and rain irrupted with a deafening roar, pushing Jason and Damian from their feet and onto their backs.

Damian hear Jason curse under his breath as he tried to stand, to run to his side and protect him from the threat, but he could not move himself when he found his own sword tightly pressed against his neck and the sneering face of the princess only centimeters of his own, eyes sparkling in rage, cheeks flushed with ire.

He felt his eyes widen.

“I was forced to leave my home, my kingdom and all that I love in order to protect them all from your grandfather’s ambition and I will,” she hissed, her veil and her hair dancing in the wind. “And even if I am lucky enough not to be forced to marry such an ungrateful brat that can’t value all the blessings bestowed upon him, I shall continue to protect my people and their happiness. Even if I have to march to the capital and face the Emperor on my own. Even if I have to raise an army on my way and lead them all to you and your family’s destruction.”

She slowly left the tip of Damian’s sword pierce the delicate skin of his neck, her smile widening at his wince.

“Just because you couldn’t keep your infantile mouth shut.”

“Sir!”

Jason finally managed to pull himself back to his feet and run to his aid, only to be stopped by the massive bulk of the Rain Guard’s body.

“Don’t you dare touch my Mistress,” the other man hissed, his playful smile unable to hide the defiant glint in his eyes.

“You…” Jason hissed, his sword at the ready for a fight that would be spectacular. A thing of legends in itself.

But Damian had no mind to pay attention to the fight about to ensue, he was too busy reaching with his hands to grasp his bride-to-be’s shoulders and forcefully push her towards him even further, his whole focus was to capture those sneering lips with his own and seal their engagement in the custom of the Sun Empire.

He felt Princess Timothea stiffen against his hands, and saw her eyes widen in shock as the storm around them dissipated into nothing.

He smirked at her.

“I will come to love you then, Princess Timothea,” he said, his own eyes displaying his determination. “And I will make you love me back, for you are clearly the only one worthy of me.”

Jason’s sword and the Rain Guard’s weapons fell to the floor as they stared at them in surprise.

Princess Timothea pulled away from his, her delicate hand covering her lips as her cheeks turned a furious red.

Damian, for once, was eager to make this fiery princess his.  



	2. Chapter 2

Dick snickered as he watched his ‘Princess’ pace back and forth on the ornate room the Prince of the Sun had provided for him, his heels clicking as he angrily walked, hands in the air, lips pulled down onto a pout that Tim most likely assumed was the disheartening purse of lips his mother used to express her displeasure, and not the adorable puffing of cheeks he was actually sporting.

“Not a word, Dick,” Tim hissed, fisted hands on his waist as he glared at his childhood friend and bodyguard. "The nerve of that child! Mother is surely punishing me!”

The older man gave out a sigh.

“You know her Majesty had no choice,” he tried to sooth. “It was either sending you or having the Emperor raze our land to ashes.”

Tim stopped his pouting – a shame really, the young Prince was far too adorable for his own good – with a sigh of his own.

“I know. I saw his army myself,” he agreed, running a hand through his hair. “However the brat is testing my nerves. I don’t know if I can control myself if he continues to threaten my people.”

Dick nodded, beckoning the teen to his side.

“You are a child of the Dragon God, Tim,” he reminded him, wrapping both arms around the boy’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest. “Your temper is more than normal, but you need to use your cunning instead of your might if you are to come out victorious.”

Tim eyed the older man warily.

“My mom told you to say that, didn’t she?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick laughed.

“You caught me!”

The Prince smiled lightly.

“You’ll be there to stop him if he tries to stab me?”

“Always,” Dick replied, nuzzling Tim’s hair with his nose. “I’ll always be there to protect you, Tim. No one will hurt you with me around.”

Tim closed his eyes, breathing into Dick’s scent of sky and grass and fresh summer breeze, wondering how long it would take for Dick’s skin to lose the smell of home and rain and familiarity.

How long it would take them to miss the Kingdom of Rain before they could ever see it again.

If they ever saw it again, that is.

“What should I prepare for?” he asked, shuddering when Dick’s lips curled into a beaming, enthusiastic smile.

“You’ll be meeting with the Emperor before the week is over, actually,” he explained with mirth. “He’ll be dropping unexpectedly, so we need to be ready for him.”

Tim stared, eyes wide.

“And how can you possibly know that?” he asked, shaking his head.

The other man laughed.

“The girls at the kitchen are really friendly,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “They told me they needed to send for the tea the Emperor likes and also his favorite pastries.”

 Tim laughed, finally feeling his shoulders relax.

“And is there anything else your friendly kitchen girls told you that might be of use?” he asked, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger. “Any color that might be the Emperor’s favorite?”

“Oh no,” Dick grinned. “You are not wearing any of the dresses we brought from home.”

Tim blinked.

“I’m not?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Nope, the Emperor will expect you to be respectful of your new home, so he will want to see you in the Sun Kingdom’s traditional attire,” he explained, pulling a few pieces of parchment from his jacket. “I’ve been sketching some of the designs from the books I found in the library.”

“Is that why you’ve been gathering so many silks and brocades?” the Prince asked, surprised. “This looks far from comfortable.”

“Those are all presents from your fiancée, actually,” Dick chuckled. “He also wants to see you more acclimatized to his home.”

Tim raised an eyebrow.

“All those see-through fabrics?”

Dick’s grin turned lascivious.

“From what I can gather, they are supposed to be a skirt,” he said, laughing when his Prince’s cheeks turned a furious red. “But we will plead cultural ignorance and turn that into a veil. The Emperor will accept it as diplomacy entails, and your Prince will be displeased, but unable to voice his objections without making a spectacle of himself.”

Tim’s own smile curled to mirror his bodyguard’s.

“You evil genius,” he beamed, wrapping his own arms around Dick’s neck in a tight hug.

“Don’t mention it, Timmy,” the older man said, closing his eyes. “We’ll pull through this as we have done with everything else, you’ll see.”

“I’m sure,” Tim replied, smiling.

“Now I left all the books on etiquette I could find on your desk,” Dick said, ushering his young charge towards the enormous mahogany table. “Go read them in case there is something that might trigger an international incident.”

“Ok!” the Prince agreed, rushing towards his desk with the haste he always demonstrated when books and learning were mentioned.

Little bookworm, his Prince.

With another satisfied sigh and a new cheer to his movements, Dick picked the silk he had been examining once more and slowly setting it apart to sow later on.

The Sun Prince had disrespected his Prince and Dick, while not a naturally violent person – despite his reputation, really – he was still vindictive and quite used to holding a grudge. And yeah, he was sure Tim would be mad if he knew what his best friend was planning, but he was _not_ about to just stand there and let Prince Damian trample all over the pride of the Land of Rain and its royal family.

He would prepare another little snub to the brat in a way not even Tim would be aware until it was too late to prevent it.

After all, the Emperor wouldn’t even raise an eyebrow when his new daughter in law appeared in one of the most beautiful dresses in court, all the while decked in the colors of the Land of Wind, and _not_ the ones from the Land of Sun.

By the time the rumors he had planted with the girls back at the kitchen reached the ears of the Prince, the Emperor would be long gone and the slight would become apparent.

Because sure, he was a gossip and a friendly man by nature, and it wasn’t really his fault if he had let it slip that Prince Kon- El of the Wind had once asked for Princess Timothea’s hand in marriage, right?

He had, of course, neglected to mention that at the time, the two royals had been four and that, as soon as Prince Kon-El realized his intended was a boy, he had retreated his offer with an embarrassed flush.

Yes, he thought with a smile, no one would mess with is Lord Prince and walk around unpunished. 


End file.
